


The Best Way To Get Over Someone

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Dad Evan "Buck" Buckley, Embarrassment, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Married Couple, One Tree Hill References, Teenage Christopher Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:55:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Christopher is going through a break up and Buck tries to console him. It doesn't go as he hoped.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 36
Kudos: 376





	The Best Way To Get Over Someone

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by One Tree Hill and a conversation Karen and Lucas had. I got reminded of it today and couldn't resist doing something.

The room is quiet except for the rustling of papers as Buck makes his way through the stack of Christmas cards that need to be sent out. 

He regrets leaving the sealing of the envelopes to the last minute now. At the time he was making out the cards it had seemed like a good idea to put it off. Truthfully, he'd hoped to get Eddie to do it, but all Eddie had done was take one look at the stack in front of Buck before laughing and wishing Buck luck. 

See if he gets any kisses tonight. 

On second thought, with the way Buck's tongue currently tastes like whatever gross shit is used to seal the envelopes out would serve Eddie right. 

Maybe he will kiss Eddie, deeply and with a lot of tongue just to exact his revenge.

He's still smirking to himself when Christopher sits down next to him with a huff. He's been bummed out the last few days ever since his girlfriend broke up with him so she could date someone else. 

Poor kid. Buck and Eddie have done their best to cheer him up but it hasn't been going well. Buck remembers the times he had his heart broken, especially in high school. It seemed like the end of the world. 

He can only imagine what it's like for kids now, when every little thing is talked about online. 

Buck picks up another envelope and brings it up to his mouth before addressing Christopher.

"You know, when I was a bartender, a customer once told me that the best way to get over someone was to get under someone else." He stops licking the envelope after realizing what he just said. "Oh my God! I just realized what that meant! Uhh, oh my God. I thought it was more philosophical, you know get to know them, not get under them!" 

Christopher looks torn between laughing and being sick. "Pop!"

Buck points the envelope at him. "Scratch that! Ignore what I just said."

"I'd really prefer not to think about you having sex," Christopher says, face scrunching up. "But that is good advice."

Buck's eyes widen as Christopher stands up. "It is not! It's not good advice!"

"I'll keep it in mind," Christopher says, grinning as he walks towards his room. "Thanks Pop!"

"Do not even think about getting under or on top of anyone!" Buck calls after him. "Christopher! I mean it!"

He hears Christopher laughing a moment before his door closes. Buck sits there, stack of envelopes forgotten.

"Shit."

When Eddie comes home from work fifteen minutes later, Buck is still sitting on the couch alone. 

"Buck?" Eddie questions. 

"I fucked up."

"What's wrong?" Eddie asks. "What happened?"

"I think I just told our son to go hook up with someone," Buck whispers, still in horror about the whole conversation.

Eddie just stares at him for a moment before speaking. "Do I want to know?" 

Buck grimaces, "Probably not."

"Good because it's been a long day and I need a beer." Eddie kisses him, squeezes his shoulder, and walks into the kitchen, leaving Buck sitting there with his thoughts.

It's not until he hears Eddie muttering out a "Gross. You taste like envelopes!" that Buck remembers his plan. So much for that. 

"Looks like you won't be getting under Dad tonight," Christopher yells. 

Buck groans, there's a crash from the kitchen, followed by Christopher's horrified "oh my God. Why did I say that?"

Eddie is standing in the kitchen, two beers in hand, when Buck walks in. Buck can tell he's debating something, probably curious about what the hell happened here while he was at work. 

Finally he shakes his head, opens a beer and hands it to Buck, and then opens his own beer. "I don't want to know," Eddie mutters, taking a long pull from his beer. "I really don't want to know."

Buck lets him have that peace of mind. At least one of them should.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
